


A Celebration of Marriage

by thenerdyindividual



Series: Social Season [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cunnilingus, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: Princess Tilde was once dear friends with Princess Gazelle when they were children. Although they eventually drifted apart, Tilde can't turn down an invitation to the upcoming wedding of her dear friend Lady Roxy and her old friend Princess Gazelle. However, Gazelle's 'traditional celebration' the night before the wedding is more than Tilde bargained for.





	A Celebration of Marriage

Princess Tilde glances around the sitting room. It has been ages since she came to visit the sun palace. The last time must have been when she was just sixteen. She remembers sneaking about with Princess Gazelle, getting into all sorts of places they shouldn’t. Of course that had been just before Gazelle had lost her legs. Since then rumors have circled about what kind of woman she was. None of them good.

So when she received the letter from her dear friend Lady Roxy, announcing her engagement and inviting Tilde to join them for the ceremony and an intimate celebration the night before, she was surprised. The gossip was that Lady Roxy was to marry Gazelle’s halfwit cousin.

The door to the room swings open and there is Roxy made flesh. She smiles when she sees Tilde and rushes across the tile floor to greet her. Life in the sun palace suits her. She is still the same serious young woman Tilde last saw, but the boredom and exasperation have left her. She seems free in a way she never was under the watchful eye of her mother.

Her hair is up in a topknot, she’s forgone a corset but Tilde supposes with the Sun Palaces fashions you don’t really need one. There is no heavy cotton that needs the extra support. Instead Roxy is wearing the gauzy material that seems to be favored by many who live in Sunreach. A sleeveless tunic floats to her knees and she wears a pair of loose-fitting breeches that cinch in just below her knees. She’s slightly sweaty, and her cheeks are glowing with exertion.

She draws Tilde into a firm hug, then steps back just slightly, “It is good to see you.”  
It’s then that Tilde sees the purple bruise marring Roxy’s left cheek. She gently takes Roxy’s face into her hands and turns her to examine it more closely.  
“Has she struck you? They say she is quite mad.”  
Roxy’s smile widens a bit at Tilde’s concern, “Oh. She is quite mad. But no, she’s never struck me. I doubt highly that she ever will unless I ask.”  
Tilde decides to leave whatever promise Roxy has in her tone alone, and instead asks “Then who gave you this bruise? Surely it must go against law to strike a princess.”  
“It’s from training.”  
“Training?”  
“I’ve been training with the palace guards. I mentioned that as a girl I fancied one day I would grow up to be a warrior queen of legend. Gazelle enrolled me in training the next day.” Roxy explains. 

Well that certainly explains the sweat. It also explains the breeches. Seems that Sunreach embraces Roxy’s wildness with great aplomb. 

“So the bruise is from…?”  
“A staff. I was distracted waiting for your arrival and I forgot to guard my face. Bruise should fade in a day or two.”  
Tilde brushes her thumb along Roxy’s cheekbone again, worry not yet abated, “Are you sure you’re safe here? I could always offer you refuge.”  
“I’m fine Tilde. I promise.”  
“But the rumors…” Tilde says anxiously.  
“Some are true but she’s not as mad as all that. We are celebrating tonight with an old Sunreach tradition after the feast. You’ll see then what I mean.”

*

The feast is as loud and raucous as any of the others that Tilde has been to over the years. Men and women mingle together, trading bawdy stories. There’s wine flowing freely as though it springs from a fountain. Occasionally bursts of song will echo through the hall, no less beautiful for the singers being drunk. 

Roxy’s mother and father are in attendance. As well as Gazelle’s mother, and Lord Valentine. Tilde is given to understand that the man had been like a Father to gazelle after her father’s passing. 

All the family at the high table give speeches about the impending marriage. Many of them run along the same message. Surprise at the change in events, delight in the new found peace between kingdoms, and hope for the strong partnership between the women. 

What interests Tilde is the look in Gazelle’s eyes. There’s madness there to be sure. It’s cold and hard, discerning. When her gaze lands on Roxy beside her, it changes. The coldness warms, and the madness seems to envelop Roxy rather than be directed at her. It’s as if Gazelle intends to direct her madness at anyone who hopes to do harm to her future bride. 

And really isn’t that all you can hope for in their world? Alexander had been married off to a king in the north east nearly five years ago now. Tilde can tell her brother’s marriage has weighed on him a little more each time he visits. Roxy won’t be weighed down in sunspear. 

The feast seems prepared to last until the early morning hours. With the families having retired early, the feast roared to life. Only Roxy and Gazelle are left at the high table. When everyone seems to have become so drunk they can’t remember why they’re celebrating, Gazelle stands and takes Roxy’s hand. Together they leave the hall. Tilde’s only indication to follow is Roxy’s smile flashed in her direction. 

Tilde arrives at Gazelle’s chamber and knocks politely. A chambermaids opens the door and steps aside to allow Tilde entrance. She finds Gazelle and Roxy together outside in the courtyard. They’ve put out a comfortable chaise large enough to seat five. There’s also another comfortable chair positioned to the side. That’s where Tilde sits, wanting to give the couple some space. Roxy’s head is turned into Gazelle’s neck, eyes half lidded. No doubt the wine she drank is catching up to her but she’s aware enough to shoot Tilde an affectionate look as she sits. 

The knuckles of Gazelle’s right hand, brush against Roxy’s side, bared by the design of the dress. The bodice makes almost an X across Roxy’s torso, baring her side and a little patch of skin above the skirt. The skirt itself has buttons so the wearer can decide how far to open it, to allow air. Gazelle’s gentle stroking draws a shiver from Roxy every now and again. 

Torches have been dotted around the courtyard to illuminate it. It casts long dark shadows that make it feel like their little pocket of light is the only thing to exist in the world. Off to one side, half hidden behind a plant are a group of drummers. On the ground in the center of the half circle formed by the chaise and chair is a mat. 

“It was good of you to agree to join us,” Gazelle says suddenly into the silence, “My Roxy talks of you often.”  
“It was a joy to be invited. I forgot how beautiful Sunreach is, I should have come to visit you more often.” Tilde says, hoping Gazelle recognizes it for the apology that it is.  
“You still came when it was needed.” Gazelle responds.  
Roxy seems to surface a bit from her fog and eyes Gazelle curiously, “Now that we’re all here do you plan on telling me what the ‘old sunreach tradition’ is?”  
“I organized a special performance for us. Should start any second now.”

True to word, the drummers pick up a beat. The tones of the different drums give it a musical quality, but one that is intense and throbbing. Suddenly two women emerge from the walled off section of the courtyard. One is tall, with dark hair to her shoulders, and olive skin. A true goddess. The other is slightly smaller, with skin perhaps a shade or two darker than Gazelle’s. Beautiful and other worldly. 

They come to the center of the courtyard, bracketed by the furniture. Then they dance together. At least Tilde is fairly certain the twisting together and brushing of skin is dancing. It’s to the rhythm of the drums if nothing else. Then the rhythm changes. The two women draw close together, practically embracing. The taller woman cups the smaller’s face, and leans down sealing the embrace with a kiss. 

It’s deep and lasting. As they pull away for breath they tug desperately at each other’s clothes as if— no they are trying to disrobe each other. Tilde hears a noise off to the side and turns her head. Roxy is sitting up straight, clearly having not expected this kind of show. 

“In Sunreach it is tradition that a couple that is apart a lot, share a third member for their bed,” Gazelle is explaining to Roxy, “To pleasure them both and hold them close so as not to leave the one left behind lonely. If you plan to be my warrior queen you will be gone for long stretches. Even if your training only extends to protect yourself there will be times I must travel and leave you here to run things. I thought one of these women might suit.”

Roxy sinks back into Gazelle’s side. She’s lulled into stillness no doubt because of the wine. But also the seductive pull of the drums and the soothing bump of Gazelle’s knuckles at her side. 

When Tilde glances back to the performance, the women are undressed. The small one is on her back on the mat, the taller one’s face between her legs. Judging by the sounds and the way her hips buck, the small woman is enjoying the treatment greatly. 

Another sounds disrupts Tilde’s thoughts. When she glances over at Roxy, Gazelle has managed to work open the buttons of her skirt. Her hand is hidden by the swell of Roxy’s thigh but no doubt those clever fingers are at work. Roxy’s head tips back to rest against the back of the chaise, another moan falling from her lips. Seeing Roxy slowly melt draws a sudden throb to Tilde’s center. Though she aches, she doesn’t try to pleasure herself. It would be rude to pleasure herself in another woman’s chambers without her permission and it seems that Gazelle is rather occupied by tending to Roxy. 

Gazelle does something that draws another moan from Roxy, this time so loud it can be heard over the drums. The tall woman stops her ministrations between her partner’s legs, and looks up. When she spots the source of the noise, a small smirk plays on her shining lips. 

“You have to give it to her once before the main event, otherwise she whines the whole time,” Gazelle explains as casually as why water is wet, “Greedy little thing. You’d think she was on heat.”

The tall woman nods then dips back down between her partner’s legs. Gazelle slides her other hand between Roxy’s legs and seems to pull on something. There’s a sort of slick sucking noise and then Gazelle’s hand comes free. Her fingers are hooked through a metal ring at the base of a ceramic plug, it’s shining with slick and there’s no doubt in Tilde’s mind that it was nestled snugly inside Roxy all through dinner. The realization makes her gasp. 

Gazelle looks over at her when she hears the gasp. The madness in her eyes is burning now but it seems to want to envelop Tilde too rather than burn her up. Her cunt clenches at the sight. Gazelle doesn’t break eye contact as she tips Roxy over the edge of orgasm. Roxy curls like a contented cat at Gazelle’s side, sleepy and sated. 

Gazelle crooks her fingers at Tilde in a come here gesture. Tilde rises from her seat and comes to settle on the other side of Roxy on the chaise. She can feel the slickness between her legs as she moves. 

“This is meant to be a celebration,” Gazelle says softly, “Roxy would be displeased if she thought you weren’t enjoying yourself as well.”

Well that’s permission enough for Tilde. Her hand fumbles between her legs and she sinks two fingers deep inside her pussy with a desperate cry. She pumps her fingers several times, searching for the right angle. Roxy stirs a bit at the commotion and lets out a happy sigh at the way Tilde is pleasuring herself. 

It’s then that the smaller of the women cums. Her cries mingle with the beat of the drums. Her partner strokes her through the aftershocks. Then the taller woman rises to her feet, long legs carrying her over to the women on the chaise. 

Gazelle nudges Roxy until she is once again sitting up and alert. The tall woman smiles kindly down at Roxy, trailing her fingers through Roxy’s hair, giving it a harsh tug at the end that makes Roxy whimper. Then the woman slips her fingers inside herself with a small moan. She takes a moment, free hand still gripping Roxy’s hair, to pump her fingers and flick her clit. Then she slides her fingers back out and holds them out to Roxy like an offering. 

Gazelle whispers something in Roxy’s ear that Tilde can’t hear. Then Roxy leans forward and accepts the fingers into her mouth. It is the dirtiest thing Tilde has ever seen and her hands involuntarily clench at the sight. The fingers she sunk inside herself curl, and Tilde almost screams with the sudden jolt of pleasure it sends through her. 

Roxy still has the tall woman’s fingers in her mouth when Tilde comes to. The tall woman seems to be talking to Gazelle about something. It take Tilde a second to focus on what they’re saying. 

“She likes pain?” the tall woman asks  
“Nothing too harsh,” Gazelle says sharply clearly fiercely protective of her fiance, “Just something to make her take notice. Isn’t that right Pretty Roxy?”  
Roxy nods in agreement.  
“Show me how?” the tall woman asks

Gazelle nods and the tall woman slips her fingers free from Roxy’s mouth. The tall woman acts as a support as Roxy clumsily clambers off the chaise, then spreads herself across Gazelle’s lap, arse up. Her arse faces Tilde and she is treated to the gorgeous view of golden skin and pink folds. Gazelle’s hand comes to rest lightly on Roxy’s arse, almost petting it. Then her hand pulls away and comes down with a firm swat. Roxy lets out a moan, muffled by the cushions on the chaise. Tilde is at the perfect angle to see a new wetness begin to drip from Roxy’s cunt.

Gazelle swats Roxy again, still light. Enough to make it sting but certainly not enough to actually hurt Roxy. Roxy whines and begins to twist helplessly in Gazelle’s lap. The sting making her desperate. Gazelle gives her another swat then glances up at Tilde, who’s been watching awe sturck as most of this happened.

“Why don’t you give it a try?” Gazelle offers  
The realization that she’s being addressed draws Tilde from her shocked stupor, “What?”  
“My Roxy invited you here for a reason,” Gazelle reasons, “Why not give you a turn to play?”  
“Oh. I… no I couldn’t--” Tilde starts but is cut of by a little whine from Roxy.  
“Please?” she asks, and who is Tilde to deny her dear friend on the night before her wedding. She shifts closer, and lets Gazelle take her wrist. Gazelle angles Tilde’s hand just right then guides it down with a stinging slap to Roxy’s arse. The sound alone is intoxicating, let alone the way Roxy’s hips buck. Roxy makes another pleading noise and Tilde brings her hand down again.

Tilde isn’t sure how long it goes on. She, Gazelle, and the tall woman take turns swatting Roxy. By the time Gazelle calls enough, Roxy’s bum is pink and a good deal warmer than when they started the night. It’s gorgeous. Again, Gazelle whispers something to Roxy. Roxy nods and staggers to her feet again, then the tall woman sits where Roxy just vacated. She spreads her legs, cups the back of Roxy’s head, and draws her in. Tilde can see the pink of Roxy’s tongue flick out before the sight is obscured.

The smaller woman has recovered by then. She crawls her way to the chaise and mirrors Roxy’s position but between Gazelle’s legs. The drums are still there, beating away in the background but all of Tilde’s senses are absorbed by the sounds of fucking around her. The tall woman is riding Roxy’s face, and Roxy seems to be enjoying it. She keeps making little greedy sounds low in her chest with the occasional whimper when the sensitive skin of her arse brushes her heels.

The smaller woman must be talented because she’s caused Gazelle of all women to lose her composure. Gazelle’s head is thrown back against the chaise, and her moans mingle with those of the tall woman and the little desperate noises Roxy keeps making. The small woman bites at the flesh of Gazelle’s thigh, drawing another moan from her. Clearly Gazelle likes the edge of pain as well, perhaps even more so than Roxy.

Tilde didn’t think she could be so yearning after such a spectacular orgams moments ago. But the dirtiness of it all, the sounds, hell even the slight musk in the air drives her wild. She inelegantly places her heels on the edge of the chaise, and slips her fingers back inside. She wants it to last this time so she goes slow. She strokes her walls almost playfully, letting the teasing key her up. Her thumb brushes her clit, sending a tiny pulse of almost too good pleasure through her cunt. Her eyes must have fallen closed at some point because she opens them again at a particularly loud moan. Seems like Roxy made the tall woman cum.

The tall woman gathers Roxy from the floor and settles her on her lap. Roxy clings to her despite the heat as they watch the smaller woman with Gazelle. Tilde’s eyes fall closed again and she picks up the speed, tired of the tease. She wants rough now. She faintly hears the sound of Gazelle finally tipping over the edge and it makes Tilde desperate to finish. So she does something that she rarely does. Carefully, so carefully, she prods the entrance to her arse. Her fingertip presses inside the hole, and that is enough. Her vision white out for the second time tonight.

When she comes down, skin still thrumming the smaller woman is getting redressed. She says something to Gazelle about a lovely time but not the right fit. Then she kisses the taller woman and leaves for the night. Roxy is still cradled in the taller woman’s lap, Gazelle stroking her thigh. Every few moments, Gazelle’s fingers wander towards Roxy’s cunt without ever dipping inside and each time it seems to send Roxy spinning. She squirms on the woman’s lap to the great amusement of both.

“Would you like one last treat pretty Roxy?” Gazelle coos and it draws a clumsy nod from Roxy. Gazelle looks to Tilde then and once again makes that crooking gesture with her fingers. 

Tilde rises with all the dignity she can from the chaise. Skirts falling neatly back into place. She steps over to Roxy, and at Gazelle’s encouraging nod, she kneels. The tall woman lets out a delighted laugh. Without preamble she takes hold of Roxy by the knees and twists her to face Tilde. Then helpfully spreads Roxy’s legs wide.

Tilde leans in and gives Roxy’s cunt a lick with the broad of her tongue. Roxy must be oversensitive from all of the excitement because she lets out a cry and squirms in the tall woman’s hold. The tall woman shushes her gently and moves one of her own hands so Roxy can suck on her fingers like before.

Tilde shuffles closer. The moist heat drawing her in. She take her time exploring Roxy. Dipping her tongue into Roxy’s spongy center. She pokes and prods with tongue and fingers to see what Roxy likes. She tastes salty and the way her hips buck to meet Tilde’s inquest is heady. Tilde wishes she could kneel like this all day. Roxy is practically sobbing above her, although the sounds are muffled by the fingers in her mouth.

“Enough teasing.” Gazelle says finally.

Tilde nods. She seals her mouth around Roxy’s mound and sucks. Roxy moans so loud its nearly a shirek. One last lick to her clit and suddenly Tilde’s mouth is flooded by juices. Once it’s safe, she pulls away from Roxy’s pussy and kisses Roxy on the lips, letting her taste herself.

After a moment the drums change their beat. Something less seductive. The tall woman settles Roxy on the mat. Roxy is still trembling when Gazelle spoons up behind her, whispering about beauty and trust. The tall woman leaves to fetch a wash basin, and Tilde moves to press herself along Roxy’s front to offer her friend extra comfort.

“This was unusual…” Tilde says after a moment.  
Gazelle smirks at her in return, “The way my Roxy talked, I knew she loved you. Even if she didn’t know it herself. I thought she would enjoy your company as we picked our bed companion.”  
“I loved her too.” Tilde admits  
“Well you are always welcome in Sunreach,” Gazelle says, “Perhaps when our kings die our kingdoms will be the first to be ruled by three queens. The warrior, the strategizer, and the diplomat.”  
“Sounds like something they would write songs about.”  
“Perhaps they will.”


End file.
